It Was All Joey's Fault!
by Akira Tosiyama
Summary: Seto Kaiba, Ryo Bakura, YamiBakura(Baku), Varon, Ren Tao (Shaman King) and my OC, Akira Tosiyama, are stuck together in the same body! Based on a game I played with a friend. I fixed the ending and added more! R&R SetoxOC


Hi! My name is Kazul. This is a story that my aunt and I actually er... acted out. I decided it would make a good fanfic, so I decided to type it down. Thanks to Aen for doing this with me, and sorry if I changed too much.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YuGiOh or Shaman King, or anything else that happens to pop up. I do own Akira, my OC, and my aunt owns Aen, her OC.

An interesting story by:

Seto Kaiba, Akira Tosiyama, Ryo Bakura, Ren Tao, Baku, and Varon

Kaiba- It started out a normal day. Wake at 3:30, do paperwork, cook breakfast (it was Saturday), do more paperwork, think of names to call Wheeler, etc. A normal day, by all means. Then I got a phone call from Ishizu Ishtar. _Crud, _I thought, _I don't want to talk to her, besides it's only _I glanced at my watch _6:00! _I pushed my brown bangs out of my icy blue eyes in annoyance. I almost told Akira, my, erm..., "secretary" to hang up on her. But I realized, hopefully, that maybe she was be calling to get the stupid Sennen Rod from me. So, I took the call. Ishizu sounded like she had a cold, but hey, we'd been having chilly weather, and her from Egypt and all, it wasn't that unusual. She invited me to come to her museum, and to bring any of my friends with me. She also invited Yugi, she said. _What the hey, _I thought, _I need a break._ So I told Akira to invite some of her friends, seeing as how she and Mokuba are my only friends, and Mokuba had to go to soccer practice or swimming or something. Akira called some of her friends, Ren Tao, this Chinese dude with pointy purple hair and a scythe, and Varon, some former DOOM agent who came to our side. We decided to all meet up at the museum at 10:00, which was when Ishizu told us to be there anyway.

Akira- I had been awake, listening to Seto type something on his laptop on the floor above me, when the phone rang. _Ugh, _I thought, _Who would call at 6:00? Must be something important. _I climbed out of my squishy chair, dashed over to the desk, and picked up the phone. "Hello, Kaiba Corp Tower, how may I help you?" I answered, yawning only once. "_This is Ishizu Ishtar. I need to speak with Mr. Kaiba. It's urgent." _Well, it sounded like Ishizu, but I think she had a cold. "One sec, Ishizu, I'll tell him you're on the line." I told her. I pushed the hold button, keyed in the number for Seto's pager, and said, "Hey, Seto, Ishizu's on the phone, says it's urgent." He mumbled something along the lines of "Great, now I have to talk to her!...All right, put her through." He didn't sound very enthusiastic, but he doesn't really like Ishizu. Neither do I, for that matter, but whatever. A few minutes later, Seto called and told me to invite some friends, we're going to Ishizu's museum. He added, "Unfortunately, she invited Yugi too, so Monkey-boy will probably be there." _Great, _I groaned inwardly, _just great. _But then the moment of regret passed, and I called up Ren and Varon.

Ryo - I was rather startled when my telephone rang at 6:00. I jumped out of bed, thinking Baku must have had something to do with it, but he was nowhere in sight. I realized it was the telephone, and I rushed to pick it up. "Hello, Bakura residence." "Hi Bakura, it's Yugi. Ishizu just called, and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the museum?" Yugi said excitedly. "Of course I do. When do we go?" I asked him. "We're meeting at the museum at 10:00. Do you need a ride? Oh, and Kaiba and his friends are invited too. I wonder who he'll bring? I mean, other than Akira." he said, very quickly. "Me too. Um... yes, a ride would be lovely, if it's not a bother. Oh, let me ask my Father. Hold on..." I tiptoed down the stairs to my father's room, carefully pulled the door open, and whispered, "Father, can I go to the museum at 10:00?" He mumbled something that vaguely resembled "Yes" and so I told Yugi I'd meet him outside my front door at a few minutes before ten.

Ren- _oh, deuce it all, my telephone's ringing._ "What the deuce do you want, crazy cockroach that calls at 6:00 in the morning!" I shouted into the small device I had only just learned to use, which I despised. "Oh. Maybe I should call later." I recognized Akira's voice. "oh. excuse me, Akira I was just annoyed at being interrupted at 6:00 in the morning." "Did I wake you up?" "no, you interrupted my training routine. What the deuce do you want anyway?" She explained that there was some museum, and we were going at 10:00. Good. Just enough time to finish my training. "fine. I'll be there." "Do you need a ride? 'Cause Seto's taking the limo." "No thank you. I'll walk." She said something about how it was over 2 miles from my house. "I need the exercise." "Yeah right. You just want to walk, that's OK with me. See you at 10:00, then." "She hung up, and I went back to the weight room. I figure three more hours of training, then I could start on the long way to the museum.

Varon- When my telephone rang at 6 a.m., I thought I was back at Dartz's island, and that it was the fire alarm. I woke up screaming, only to find I was safe in my apartment. I realized it was the telephone, and I answered it, "G'day, mate. It's Varon." Akira, Kaiba's erm... "secretary", was on the other end of the line. She asked if I wanted to go to a museum with her and some other people. "Right now?" I asked, groggily. She said we were going to meet outside the museum at 10:00. "Then why'd ya call me so early? Why not call at 9:45? Oh well, I'll see you at 10:00. G'bye." And I hung up, and fell back to sleep, after setting my alarm for 9:45.

Baku- When my host's telephone rang at 6:00, I was about ready to kill someone. I just about shouted in my host's ear, but thought better of it when I noticed he was looking around, seemingly terrified, probably thinking it was some trick of mine. I like it when he's terrified, especially of me. I heard Yugi blabber about going to the museum, and I was rather anxious to go. I was ever so slightly disappointed when I learned we would not be going until 10:00. Oh well. that meant there was time for me to scare my host a bit.

10:00 That morning--

Kaiba- When we reached the museum, after picking up Varon, we waited a few minutes before Ren, Yugi, Monkey-boy, and their friends showed up. Then we waited a few more minutes before Ishizu showed up to unlock the doors. Apparently this was a private party. We walked in to find the lights off and the building FREEZING! Yeah, it was cold, all right. I was beginning to wish I HAD told Akira to hang up on Ishizu. Well, by the time we had looked through about half the museum, the heater kicked on. It didn't matter by then because it was nearly noon. We were looking at a strange painting that looked as though it had been hung upside-down, but it was strangely attention grabbing. But so Monkey-boy, who I had recently found out was also a glutton, decides he needs some lunch. Yugi, Honda (Car-boy), Anzu, and Devlin went upstairs with the bottomless pit to see how much food he could eat before exploding. Akira, Bakura, Varon, Ren, and I stayed to look at the painting. Which we found out later was a BIG mistake...

There is a bright flash of light, a magical flare, and Joey Wheeler starts laughing spontaneously for no apparent reason...--

MURDER at the Museum?

Domino City, Japan

Wednesday, March 23rd, 2005, 12:35 p.m.

Carson Kurtzman

Four dead bodies are found in the basement of the Domino City museum. At the time of the apparent murder, only the victims and ten others were inside. The bodies, proclaimed dead on arrival of the paramedics, were those of Ryo Bakura, Ren Tao, a boy identified only as Varon, and Seto Kaiba, famed duelist and CEO of Kaiba Corporation. One of the other people in the building, Akira Tosiyama, has not been seen since the time of the deaths. Officials are looking for her to question, but have found no trace of the girl. The rest of the people in the building were the Ishtar family (Marik, Ishizu, and Odion), Joseph Wheeler, Yugi Motou, Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, Duke Devlin, and "the guy who runs the burger place" as he is called by Mr. Wheeler. All have witnesses as to their whereabouts at the time of the murder. Indeed, officials are wondering who could have possibly committed the murders. The first one to find the victims was Mr. Odion Ishtar. When asked if he would comment on the mysterious deaths, he only replied, "If Master Marik wishes it." Whether this was a joke or not, we may never know. Although Mr. Odion found the bodies, it was Ms. Ishtar who called authorities. The police department has not seen a murder case this big since 1965. They are intent on finding the murderer(s?), and I would bet that there are probably more than a few private investigators running around. We pulled a few people off the streets and asked how the deaths would affect their lives, if at all. One boy said, "I just hope Kaiba Corp stays up and running. They make the best stuff, plus my dad works there. He says that they're all taking Mr. Kaiba's death pretty hard, especially poor Mr. Mokuba. Dad says he hasn't been out of his room since the incident." And most likely with good reason. Mr. Mokuba was Mr. Kaiba's only blood relative, and they were extremely close. Add to that the fact that the missing girl, Akira, was the closest thing he had to a sister, and this makes it even worse for Mr. Mokuba. A charity auction is being held to support the families of the victims this Friday at the Tokyo KaibaLand.

Two days later--

Ren- oh, deuce it. my memory has gone out again. ah, well, this time I ended up somewhere near my destination, though I can't remember how I got here. what time is it? oh, **deuce** it all! the ship's about to depart for China! good thing I'm fast. oh, there's the ship! just in time. Deuce this person, why the deuce do they want my ticket? fine. "here you go, now get the deuce out of my way!" _oh, some people make me so mad! _ I think as I make my way to the upper deck. once there, I find that there are more people! _Deuce it, I hate people! _

Ryo- "AAAAAA! I'm up HIGH! AAAAAAA!" I scream. I'm TERRIFIED of heights. I look around and find that, instead of coming to my rescue, everyone is hurriedly leaving the area around me, save for a tall girl. "Please, help me! I'm T-t-t-terrified of heights!" I beg her. (I know, not very manly, Baku's told me that repeatedly) She calmly walks over to me and says, "You are a wimp." I gasp. I mean, coming from Baku, I'm used to it, but no one else has EVER told me things like that! "You're MEAN!" I push past her and start running down the stairs. She's so mean! I've never felt so... so DEGRADED! Oh, NO! I just tripped and now I'm falling! AAAAAAAAAA!

Baku- I'm about to burst out laughing, when I realize I'm falling down stairs! I catch myself right before hitting the bottom, and I silently curse my host. but then I remember the recent encounter with the tall girl, and burst out laughing. I have to meet her. I run back up the stairs, hoping she hasn't left. I reach the deck, and find her trying to (what looks like) pick up water. "ahem" she whirls around. "I thought you were TERRIFIED of heights. Wait... There's something different about you..." I am liking this girl more and more. she can actually tell the difference between my host and i. I decide to tell her the truth. "you must mean my host. you see, I am an evil spirit that inhabits his body from time to time. I am currently known as Baku. and you are...?" I ask. "My name's Timaen. But I go by Aen. (pronounced A-in) I'm an Avatar. What are you doing up here anyway?" "oh, I just thought I'd scare my host some more before I turn in for the night." and with that, I relinquish control over Ryo Bakura.

Ryo- "AAA..." I scream before I realize I'm not falling. Oh, no. now I'm losing my memor... no, it must have been Baku. But then I realize I'm back up on the deck with the mean girl. "AAAAAAA!" I pick up where I left off. "Oh, can it." says the girl. "I know you're faking. I mean, evil spirit, come on. my grandmother would have seen through that one." "Oh, no. you talked to Baku, didn't you?" I ask, but I already know. "Oh please. That is so bogus. Although... you do seem different... But I don't believe you." I feel tears well up in my eyes. I HATE being called a liar.

Kaiba- "What the...?" I look around. Last I remember, I was in the museum, but now I'm on... a boat? I spot a girl with an incredulous look on her face. She asks how I did it. "Did what?" "Transformed. A split second ago you were saying your name was Baku, and saying you're an evil spirit, and before that you had purple hair and were short, then you say you're scared of heights, then you grow two and a half feet taller, your eyes and hair change size and shape, and you're wearing something completely different. What's the deal?" she says. "Yeah. Right. Listen, I've got better things to do than stand here and listen to your fairy tales, so if you'll excuse me..." I start to step around her, and she bars my way. "Listen, if you want an autograph, you just have to ask..." I tell her. "What makes you think I want your autograph?" she asks. "You're just some weird transforming kid." I silently fume at this. "I'm not _just_ some kid, I'm Seto Kaiba!" "Who?" I think at this point my mouth dropped open in shock. "Seto Kaiba? You know, CEO of KaibaCorp, famed duelist, multibillionaire Seto Kaiba?" I say, trying to jog her memory. "Nope. Never heard of you." I lost my patience at this point. "Yeah, well you must not have been on the planet the last few years then. Whatever the case, get out of my way so I can get back to my work." I shove her aside, then realize that the hall behind her just caught fire. I mean, it just BURST into flame! "Well..." I say, none too steadily. I look at the girl and see a stream of fire going from her hands to the fire in the hall! "Oookay... I think you're the weird one here!" I say to her, slightly freaked by the fire thing.

Varon- "AAAAAAA! FIRE! AAAAAAA!"

Ryo- "AAAAA! HEIGHTS! AAAA!"

Ren- "Filthy cockroach! DIE!"

Akira- "Ah!" I fall forward onto a cold, hard, slightly wet floor. "Aaaa!" I scream, freaking out slightly over what has happened to me and my friends. I look up and see a tall girl standing over me. I realize it's Aen, the girl Baku met. "Oh. Hi. You're Aen, right?" I ask her. She looks slightly surprised that I know who she is. Well, so am I, after hearing what my friends and Baku said to her. "You recognize me? But how... I only introduced myself to the "evil spirit" guy." She says. "Yeah well, considering some of the stuff that Baku and my friends have been through the last few days, I'm surprised I do recognize you. This is my first turn out since the, erm, incident. Er... I mean... I'M SO CONFUSED!" I yell before collapsing into tears. She gives me a strange look, then hurriedly tells me to control my emotions, they seem to be causing the changes. "My guess is that somehow you all got stuck in, I presume it's your, body. How many and who are you?" she says. "Well, I'm Akira, and you're right it is my body, which is probably why I can remember stuff and the others can't. But yeah, there's Ryo Bakura, he's afraid of heights, Ren Tao, he isn't very, erm, sociable, Varon, he's afraid of fire, Baku, he's the evil spirit, and my boy... erm, my boss, Seto Kaiba." I end lamely. I curse myself silently for the slip of my tongue. She gives me a strange look but does not comment. She asks when and how it happened. "Well, it was... two days ago, at the museum, and we were looking at a painting, and there was a bright flash of light, and then..." I stop, realizing that what I was about to say was ridiculous, plus, it brought up bad memories. The last two days had not been good ones. "Well, go on." she prompted. I take a shaky breath, then add quietly, "Then I was locked in my own head, unable to help or talk to my own friends, even though they were all right there." "Well then we'll just have to turn the ship around and go back to Domino and fix this problem. Only thing is, I don't know how to steer a ship." she says without hesitation. I assure her that Seto does, although she might have to explain about the condition to him. She says fine, let him out. So I do.

Kaiba- I shake my head, trying to clear it. I notice that the hall is no longer on fire, and that the girl's hand is no longer on fire. DEUCE this memory loss! For the past two days, my memory hasn't been what it used to be. Great, now I'm going crazy. Just great. The girl turns and asks if I know how to drive this boat. "Yeah, I do, but why do you ask and who are you?" She says she talked to Akira, and her name's Aen. "When did you talk to my girlfr... my secretary?" I say, cursing my slip. "Oh, so she _is _ your girlfriend! I suspected as much when her tongue slipped, but now I know, don't I? As for when I talked to her, it was just a few seconds ago. She asked me to explain that you are all stuck in the same body, and that it happened in the museum, and we're going back to try and fix it, that is if you'll steer the ship?" she says. I'm dumbfounded for a moment. "Uh, excuse me? The same WHAT!" I yell. She repeats the message, and for the third or fourth time, my mouth falls open in shock. "What do you mean 'you all'? WHO all!" She rattles off this list: Me, Akira, Ryo, Ren, Varon, and the evil spirit guy, Baku. "And which body are we stuck in?" "Akira's" she says simply. "And why should I believe you? How do I know you're not lying?" I ask, finally regaining my wits. She simply hands me something. Once again, my mouth falls open. It's Akira's locket. Her one of a kind gold locket with my picture in it. "Where the **_DEUCE_** did you get that!" I roar. She says Akira thought I probably wouldn't believe her, so she gave Aen that to prove it to me. I know Akira would never part with that locket unless she was dead or had good reason. So I say to myself, OK, I'm stuck in my girlfriend's body along with four other guys. Suddenly it's like a door in my head opens, and I hear/see/feel Akira. We're in a large room that is filled with stuff you might find in a living room. "Oookay... this is, erm, _weird..._" I say uneasily. "You think it's weird? Try having your boyfriend and three of your friends and an evil spirit stuck in your body!" she screams hysterically before collapsing into me and sobbing. I hu... yeah, er, _anyway, _once I get Akira calmed down I remember I was talking to that Aen girl. "Uh... how do we talk to people? Do you know?" I ask Akira. She looks about to explode again, so I hurriedly add, "We can try and find out, right? Let's go exploring." We look around and discover four bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a locked door with muffled noises behind it, and a control room. We decide to try the "muffled noises" door first. I try unsuccessfully to get it open, so I press my ear to the door and listen to the noises. "...deuce...memory..." I hear, and then, "...trick...Baku's...hate" and some other muffled voices I can't quite make out. "Akira, does this happen to be the door I came out of?" I ask her. She looks puzzled for a moment, then slowly says, "Yeah..." "Well, then, I think we've figured out where everyone else is." I tell her. Her eyes get wide then she says excitedly, "Seto! I just remembered! C'mere, quick!" She drags me over to the control room. She flings open the door, and we're about to go in when... "ONE PERSON ONLY, PLEASE!" a computerized voice rings out. Akira tells me to go in and see if there are more doors inside. I walk in and close the door behind me. I see five more doors before... "IDENTIFICATION, PLEASE." the voice says. "Seto Kaiba." I say clearly. "SETO KAIBA, CONFIRMED. PLEASE ACCESS MEMORY INTERFACE." The voice says, and a little headset looking thing pops out of a slot. I shrug, then put it on. Almost instantly I find myself back in the real world. "Mokuba!" I screech. (A/N: that's really the only thing Seto says when he's startled, eh? n.n) "Mokuba? Who's Mokuba? And while we're at it, where have you been?" Aen asks. I blink, trying to make sense of it all. "Er... Mokuba's my little brother... and I was with Akira." "Oh, so you found her! Good! Now come with me and we'll take you back to Domino." she says while starting to push me toward the door. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yell, shoving her away. She gives me a strange look but merely says, "Okay, then I'll lead the way." and starts down the hall. I shudder twice, then start after her. (A/N: technically, I can't be Aen, but she's thinking, "He must like his personal space. I wonder how that works with the girl..." u.u and if you're reading this Aen, sorry, couldn't resist!) Once we get to the steering house, I go to the console. Luckily for us, it's a newer version, with an autopilot function. We're in a port somewhere near China, and everyone is off the boat but us. Making a mental note to repay anyone who needed the ship, I set it to return to Japan. Ironically, the closest port to Domino was Battle City. (A/N: poetic license? n.n) We (Aen and I) sit for a few hours before we finally reach Battle City. She asks me all kinds of annoying questions. She says it's to keep me concentrating so I don't accidentally slip back to... wherever it is. She gets me going on a rant about Guzuboro-baka and Amelda-chan and other people I really don't like. BIG MISTAKE on her part. Once she got me going on that subject, she couldn't get me to stop. That subject carried us the rest of the way to Battle City. "And then the doofus has to go and get Mokuba feeling sorry for him before his soul gets sucked out!" I finish as we get off the ship. She quickly interrupts before I can get started on Dartz. "Now how are we going to get to Domino from here?" I roll my eyes. "Easy." I pull out a key ring, push a button, and say, "Now wait three and a half minutes." Three and a half minutes later, my Blue-Eyes White Jet touches down neatly in front of us. One of her eyebrows raises, but she says nothing. I jump into the cockpit and lower the ladder for her. She ignores it, jumps up... and lands half-in, half-out of the jet. I hold back my laughter, wait until she gets in, then start toward Domino. She keeps me talking the whole time, so I don't turn into someone who doesn't know how to fly the jet (basically anyone but me and Akira).


End file.
